Journey from Tampa to Miami
by natsnell75
Summary: A talking van named Frank Tamiami brings the School of Rock a ride on the Tamiami Trail from Tampa to Miami for their Miami concert.
1. Frank Drives on the Tamiami Trail

One February, the School of Rock was out in Tampa, Florida and just finished breakfast on US 41. Their next stop was Miami. "We're going on a long journey from Tampa to Miami," Dewey told the kids. Suddenly, a talking van named Frank Tamiami came by. "Hello, School of Rock," he said. "My name is Frank Tamiami and I'll take you to Miami."

Everybody introduced themselves to Frank. "I'm Dewey Finn and I'm the lead singer," Dewey told Frank. "I'm Summer Hathaway and I'm the band manager," said Summer. "I'm Zack Mooneyham and I'm the lead guitarist," said Zack. "I'm Freddy Jones and I'm the drummer," said Freddy. "I'm Katie and I'm the bassist," said Katie. "I'm Lawrence and I'm the keyboardist," said Lawrence. "I'm Tomika," said Tomika. "I'm Marta," said Marta. "And I'm Alicia," said Alicia. "And we're the backup singers," the three said together. "I'm Billy and I'm the stylist," said Billy. "I'm Gordon and I'm the lights assistant," said Gordon. "I'm Marco and I'm the special effects assistant," said Marco. "I'm Frankie," said Frankie. "And I'm Leonard," said Leonard. "And we're the security guards," they both said. "I'm Michelle," said Michelle. "And I'm Eleni," said Eleni. "And we're the groupies," they both said. "Well, hop on in," Frank said.

The band stepped into Frank with their instruments and supplies. "I'm going on the whole length of the Tamiami Trail, " he said. "What's Tamiami?" asked Summer. "It means the road runs from Tampa to Miami, Summer," answered Frank. "It runs from Adamo Drive in Tampa to Brickell Avenue in Miami.

"That's a long, long, long drive," said Zack. "It sure is, Zack," Frank replied. "But there will be some cool sights along the way. There will be some alligators on the scenic part." "Cool," said Tomika.

Frank started his engine and drove off. "Let's take a look at some sights all along the route," said Marta. "Will do," said Alicia. "Here comes Adamo Drive," said Katie. "The Tamiami Trail is going to start."

Once the street was passed, they started heading south on the Tamiami Trail. "Here we go," said Freddy.

Frank traveled along the east coast of Tampa Bay and exited Hillsborough County and entered Manatee County. "There's the Manatee River," said Michelle as Frank went over the Manatee River. "Now we're in Bradenton," said Eleni.

Frank veered right onto 44th Avenue West and then left onto 14th Street West, following the US 41 signs and entered Sarasota County. "There's the Mote Aquarium down there," said Gordon. "I've been there," said Marco. "It has a good octopus."

As they entered downtown Sarasota, they passed the Marie Selby Botanical Gardens and Frank went onto the US 41 Business to continue along the Tamiami Trail in Venice.

They entered Charlotte County into Port Charlotte and stopped in Punta Gorda for food for lunch. "Let's stretch our legs," Dewey said. "Here's McDonald's," said Frank. The band hopped out of Frank and entered McDonald's.


	2. The Drive on the Trail Continues

Once the gang finished eating, they hopped back into Frank. Frank went back onto the Tamiami Trail from where he left off. He traveled past the Wildlife Park and entered Lee County. He went onto another US 41 business to continue on the Tamiami Trail off Cleveland Avenue.

He went over the Edison Bridge and into Fort Myers. "Thomas Edison spent his winters here in Fort Myers," said Summer. Right before passing Edison's winter house, Frank continued south onto Cleveland Avenue to continue along the Tamiami Trail.

"There's the Edison Mall," said Frankie. Frank crossed Corkscrew Road. Leonard said, "Frankie, Corkscrew Road was a very frequent road we drove on before." Frank went past Coconut Point at Coconut Road and continued into Bonita Springs. "There's Tokyo Bay, which is like Benihana," said Summer. As they passed Bonita Bay, Marta said "I had grandparents over there before." "Cool," said Alicia.

"There's the route to the beach," said Marta as Frank passed Bonita Beach Road. "And there's what used to be Anthony's Trattoria," she said. As they passed Woods Edge Parkway, they saw Mel's Diner. "We used to eat lunch there," said Marta. Frank entered Collier County and passed Caribbean Gardens and into downtown Naples. "The north-south part of the Tamiami Trail ends here," Frank told everyone as he made it to Fifth Street East. "Now I've got to turn left to continue on US 41." He turned onto Fifth Street East and then continued east on the Tamiami Trail. They passed through Eagle Lakes and went into the scenic route with alligators. "Alligators are a common sight on this part," Frank told everyone. They passed State Route 29 and through the Everglades and looked for alligators. "We went on air boat rides here," Marta said.

"There's an alligator!" said Summer. "They can eat you if you don't watch out for them." Frank continued to ride through the park and entered Miami-Dade County. "Now we're in Miami-Dade County," Frank said. "The Tamiami Trail in this county becomes Southwest Eighth Street."

Frank entered out of the scenice route and onto the grid. He passed Krome Avenue or Southwest 177th Avenue. The kids saw street signs with a name and a number. "These signs look unique," said Summer. "I've never seen a street with two names on one street sign. I'll call the streets by their names, not their numbers."

"They must have kept the street names in history as they were numbering the streets," said Zack. They drove through Tamiami and under the Ronald Reagan Turnpike. "There's Florida International University," said Katie before they reached the Avenue of the Americas. They passed Galloway Road, Ludlam Road, and Red Road and entered Coral Gables.

"The signs in Coral Gables are in cinder block on the ground and they don't have the street numbers," said Michelle. "Oh, so that's easy, when there are two names for a street, a name and a number," said Eleni.

As Frank passed Le Jeune Road, Douglas Road, and Unity Boulevard, they entered the Little Havana section of Miami. "In here, the Tamiami Trail is famous as Calle Ocho and only goes one way," said Frank. "Calle Ocho is Spanish for Eighth Street."

On one side, Tomika, Alicia and Marta saw a path of dominoes. "A domino path," said Alicia. "How cool?" As they passed I-95, they saw the Brickell City Centre. At Miami Avenue, Frank stopped at the red light and explained, "Miami Avenue is the y-axis of the city grid. All avenues east will carry an "East" designation and all avenues west will carry a "West" designation."

Frank continued and reached the end of the Tamiami Trail at Brickell Avenue. "Here's Brickell, where the Tamiami Trail ends," he told everyone. He turned onto Brickell Avenue and drove them to their beachfront hotel.

Frank drove on Brickell Avenue over the Miami River and the road became Biscayne Boulevard. When he reached Flagler Street, he explained, "Flagler Street is the city's x-axis. All streets north will carry a "North" designation and all streets south will carry a "South" designation." He turned onto the MacArthur Causeway and across the Biscayne Bay. He merged onto Fifth Street and turned onto Ocean Drive and reached the hotel.

"Here's your hotel," Frank told them. Everyone hopped out of him and grabbed their things and walked to the entrance. "Hello, we're sixteen," Dewey told the hotel manager. "We'll put four of you in four rooms next to each other," said the manager.

Dewey and the gang walked to the elevator and hopped in and moved up to level three. As they got out, they walked into their rooms. Dewey, Summer, Zack, and Freddy were in room 305. Katie, Lawrence, Tomika, and Billy were in room 307. Alicia, Marta, Gordon, and Marco were in room 309. Frankie, Leonard, Michelle, and Eleni were in room 311. Everybody rested in their rooms and headed off to bed that night.


	3. Preparing for the Concert

The next morning, the gang walked out of their rooms, went down the elevator, and headed to the beach. The boys went into the men's bathroom and changed into their swimsuits. The girls did the same thing in the women's bathroom. They all put on sunscreen to not get sunburns.

A few minutes later, everyone came out in their swimsuits. The kids had their own beach towels and sunglasses. All the towels had each other's names on them. They walked onto the sand and spread out their towels.

The kids ran into the ocean and splashed and swam all around and went boogie boarding. They suddenly heard someone say "Declan Patrick MacManus." "Declan Patrick MacManus? Who's Declan Patrick MacManus?" they asked swimming towards them. "That's Elvis Costello," the person they heard answered.

The kids swam for an hour then went back to their beach towels and relaxed in the sun. "It's time to get ready," Dewey said. They all got up wrapped up in their towels and went back to the hotel.

Everyone showered and got nice clothes on. Frank came over to pick them up. "Ready for dinner?" he asked. "Yes," said Dewey. They hopped into Frank and Frank drove off.

Frank arrived at Carrabba's Italian Grill. "I'll wait for you to finish in the parking lot," he told them. The band opened Frank's door, hopped out, and shut the door. They walked into the restaurant and followed the waiter.

The waiter came over to them. "Hi, what can I get for you guys?" he asked. "We'll all have Chicken Bryan," Dewey said. "Sure thing," he said. They gave the waiter their menus and waited for the food to come. "Bryan Adams would laugh," Summer thought.

After they finished eating, they hopped back into Frank and headed off to the auditorium. "This concert is going to be great," said Zack. "It will," said Freddy.

When Frank arrived at the auditorium, the band got off with all the instruments and headed off to the dressing room. They brushed their teeth and put on their uniforms. "Bob Seger is going to introduce us," Dewey said. "Cool," said Katie. Everyone got out of the dressing room and went backstage as the concert got ready to begin.


	4. Sweet Child o' Mine

The lights in the theater turned off and Bob Seger walked onto the stage. He announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Miami is proud to present a wonderful new show with a rock band. It was formed by a musician who got kicked out of his old band and acted as a substitute teacher at a prep school and witnessed their music talents. And the band is the School of Rock! Enjoy the concert."

The audience clapped as Bob walked off the stage and Dewey and the School of Rock walked onto the stage. Zack and Katie started to play the song "Sweet Child o' Mine" by Guns 'N Roses. Dewey started to sing the first verse:

 _She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh  
As the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

Tomika, Alicia, and Marta joined in for the chorus.

 _Oh-oh-oh! Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh-oh! Sweet love o' mine_

Dewey started to sing the second verse.

 _She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place  
Whereas a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain  
To quietly pass me by_

The backup singers joined the chorus again. Afterwards, an instrumental break was played by Zack, Katie, Lawrence, and Freddy. Dewey and the backup singers sang the chorus again one more time. Zack played the guitar solo. Last, Dewey started the outro.

 _Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Uh, where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Sweet child...  
Where do we go now?  
Ay, ay, ay ay, ay...  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?_

The audience clapped as the song ended.


	5. Smells Like Teen Spirit

As the audience finished clapping, Dewey said "Here's a great song by Nirvana that we'd like to do." Zack started playing "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. As soon as he started, Freddy, Katie, and Lawrence started to join in on the song. Dewey began to sing the first verse.

 _Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's sober, bored and self-assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word_

Tomika, Alicia, and Marta started to sing along to the pre-chorus.

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello_

The chorus began to start as they started playing the first melody again.

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an Albino  
A mosquito, my libido, yeah_

The kids repeated the first part before the first verse, then Dewey started the second verse.

 _I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift, I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end_

The girls sang again in the pre-chorus and chorus. As soon as they finished it again, Zack started a guitar solo verse. Dewey began to sing the third verse:

 _And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
_ The girls sang again in the pre-chorus and chorus one more time, excluding the word "yeah". The outro began to start.

 _A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial, a denial  
A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial_

On the ninth time singing "A denial," the kids finished playing the instruments and the audience clapped again.


	6. I Wanna Rock

As the audience finished clapping again, Dewey said "Here's a song by Twisted Sister that was spoofed in the first SpongeBob movie." A few seconds later, he started to sing " _I wanna rock!"_ "Rock!" said the girls as they started to play their instruments.

 _I wanna rock! (Rock)  
I want to rock (Rock)  
I wanna rock! (Rock)_

Dewey started to sing the first verse as the girls silenced for a bit.

 _"Turn it down," you say?  
Well all I got to say to you is  
Time and time again I say "No!"_

"No!" said the girls.

 _No, no, no, no, no!  
Tell me not to play  
Well, all I got to say to you  
When you tell me not to play, I say, "No!"  
_"No!" went the girls again.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_

Dewey began to sing the first pre-chorus.

 _So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it  
There's only one thing I can say to you  
_Dewey and the girls began to sing the chorus again. A few seconds later, he started to do the second verse.

 _There's a feelin' that  
I get from nothin' else and there ain't  
Nothin' in the world that makes me go!_

"Go!" shouted the girls.

 _Go, go, go, go, go!_

 _Turn the power up  
I've waited for so long so I could  
Hear my favorite song so let's go!_

"Go!" shouted the girls again.

 _Go, go, go, go, go!_

Dewey started to sing the second chorus.

 _When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me  
There's nothin' else that I would rather do_

The band began to sing the chorus once more and then started the outro. "I wanna rock," sang Dewey. "Rock," said the girls. "Rock!" sang Dewey. "Rock!" repeated the girls. They said "Rock" again one more time and did the first line of the outro again and repeated the outro until the song was over. The audience clapped again as they began to drink water for a bit before the next song.


	7. Smoke on the Water

"This next song has one of the greatest bass riffs," Dewey said. Katie started playing the riff of "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple. She did it five times, then Dewey started to sing the first verse:

 _We all came out to Montreux  
On the Lake Geneva shoreline  
To make records with a mobile  
We didn't have much time  
But Frank Zappa and the Mothers  
We're at the best place around  
But come stupid with a flare gun  
Burned the place to the ground_

The girls joined again for the chorus.

 _Smoke on the water  
And fire in the sky  
Smoke on the water_

Katie started to play the riff again and started an instrumental break. Dewey then started to sing the second verse.

 _They burned down the gambling house  
It died with an awful sound  
Funky Claude was running in and out  
Pulling kids out to the ground  
When it all was over  
We had to find another place  
But Swiss time was running out  
It seemed that we would lose the race_

Dewey and the girls started to sing the chorus again and Zack started a guitar solo. The third verse began.

 _We ended up at the Grand Hotel  
It was empty, cold and bare  
But with the Rolling-truck-Stones-thing just outside  
Making our music there  
With a few red lights, a few old beds  
We made a place to sweat  
No matter what we get out of this  
I know, I know we'll never forget_

They sang the chorus once more time and Lawrence started a keyboard solo to fill in for the organ solo and the song ended. The audience clapped again.


	8. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

"This next song has a great guitar riff," said Dewey. Zack started to play the riff of "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by the Clash. After the second time, Freddy joined in on the drums and Dewey began to sing.

 _Darling, you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here till the end of time  
So you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go_

 _It's always tease, tease, tease  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
One day it's fine and next it's black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well, come on and let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

The girls started to join in for the chorus.

 _Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go, there will be trouble  
And if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know_

Zack played the riff again and the girls silenced for a little while as Dewey began to continue with the second verse and the girls began to sing in Spanish.

 _This indecision's bugging me (Esta indecisión me molesta)  
If you don't want me, set me free (Si no me quieres, librame)  
Exactly who I'm supposed to be (Dime que tengo que ser)  
Don't you know which clothes even fit me? (¿Sabes que ropa me queda?)  
Come and and let me know (Pero me tienes que decir)  
Should I cool it or should I blow? (¿Me debo ir o quedarme?)  
Split! (Yo me enfrío o lo sufro)_

They began to sing the chorus again.

 _Should I stay or should I go now? (Yo me enfrío o lo sufro)  
Should I stay or should I go now? (Yo me enfrío o lo sufro)  
If I go, there will be trouble (Si me voy a haber peligro)  
And if I stay it will be double (Si me quedo sera de doble)  
So you gotta let me know (Pero me tienes que decir)  
Should I cool it or should I blow? (Yo me enfrío o lo sufro)_

They sang the chorus one more time as they ended the song and the audience clapped again.


	9. Rock and Roll All Nite

Dewey told the audience, "We're rockin' and rollin' all night long." Freddy started to do a drum solo and Zack started to play "Rock and Roll All Nite" by Kiss. Dewey started to sing.

 _You keep on dancin', and the room gets hot_  
 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_  
 _And you say you wanna go for a spin_  
 _The party's just begun, we'll let you in_  
 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

Alicia, Marta, and Tomika started to join in for the pre-chorus and chorus.

 _You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

Dewey began to do the second verse

 _You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while_  
 _You're lookin' fancy, and I like your style_  
 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_  
 _And you show us everything you've got_  
 _Baby, baby, that's quite a lot_  
 _And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

The girls started to join for the pre-chorus and chorus again. They repeated " _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_ " until the song was over. The audience clapped again.


	10. Whole Lotta Love

Dewey said, "This next song is for all you lovers." Dewey and Zack began to play the riff of "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin. After the second time play the riff, Dewey began to sing.

 _You need coolin' baby, I'm not foolin'  
I'm going to send you back to schoolin'  
Way down inside honey, you need it  
I'm going to give you my love  
I'm going to give you my love_

The girls began to join in for the chorus as always.

 _Want a whole lotta love  
Want a whole lotta love  
Want a whole lotta love  
Want a whole lotta love_

The girls silenced for a little bit as Dewey began the second verse of the song.

 _You've been learning, baby, I've been yearning  
All them good times, baby, baby, I've been learning  
Way, way down inside honey, you need it  
I'm gonna give you my love  
I'm going to give you my love_

The girls started to sing again when the chorus started again. Then they silenced again as the trip sequence began. As the trip sequence was over, Dewey began the third verse.

 _You've been cooling, baby, I've been drooling  
All the good tmes baby, I've been misusing  
Way, way down inside, I'm going to give you my love  
I'm going to give you every inch of my love  
Going to give you my love_

The girls sang again for the chorus one more time, then the outro began.

 _Way down inside, woman, you need love  
Shake for me, girl. I want to be your backdoor man  
Hey! Oh! Hey! Oh! Hey! Oh!  
Keep it cooling, baby  
Keep it cooling, baby  
Keep it cooling, baby  
Keep it cooling, baby  
Keep it cooling, baby_


	11. Blitzkrieg Bop

"This next song was used in the movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius," said Dewey. They began to play "Blitzkrieg Bop" by the Ramones and Dewey began to chant "Hey, ho, let's go!" four times. Then he started the verse.

 _They're forming in a straight line  
They're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop  
They're piling in the back seat  
They're generating stream heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop_

The girls started to sing along in the chorus.

 _Hey, ho, let's go  
Shoot 'em in the back now  
What they want, I don't know  
They're all revved up and ready to go_

Dewey began to sing the verse again and the girls sang the chorus again and they repeated the pattern again one more time and finally sang the intro one more time.


	12. Highway to Hell

"This next song has another great riff," said Dewey. Zack began to play the riff of "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC and everyone else joined the intro until Dewey began to sing the first verse.

 _Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Making everythin' in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I'd rather do  
Goin' down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too, yeah_

The girls started to join the chorus as always for each song.

 _I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

The girls silenced while Dewey sang the second verse.

 _No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey Satan  
Payin' my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey mama  
Look at me  
I'm on the way to the promised land  
Woo!_

The girls joined the chorus again until Dewey started the puente.

 _Don't stop me  
Heh, heh!_

Zack began a guitar solo and then the girls sang the chorus again and Dewey started the outro.

 _And I'm going down  
All the way  
I'm on the highway to hell_

As the song ended, the audience clapped.


	13. Hey Joe

"This next song is by Jimi Hendrix," said Dewey. Zack began to play the intro of the song "Hey Joe" by the Jimi Hendrix Experience. Dewey began to sing the first four verses.

 _Hey Joe  
Where you going with that gun?  
Hey Joe  
I said, where you going with that gun?_

 _I'm going down to shoot my old lady  
You know, I caught her messing around with another man  
I'm going down to shoot my old lady  
You know, I caught her messing around with another man  
And that ain't too cool_

 _Hey Joe  
I heard you shot your woman down  
You shot her down, now  
Hey Joe  
I heard you shot your woman down  
You shot her down to the ground  
Yeah_

 _Yes I did, I shot her  
You know, I caught her messing around, messing around town  
Yes I did, I shot her  
You know, I caught my old lady messing around town  
And I gave her the gun  
I shot her!_

Zack began a guitar solo then Dewey sang the bridge.

 _Hey Joe, alright  
Shoot her one more time, baby_

He then started the last three verses.

 _Hey Joe, said now  
Where you going to run to now?  
Where you going to run to?  
Hey Joe, I said  
Where you going to run to now?  
Where you, where you going to go?  
Well, dig it_

 _I'm going way down south  
Way down to Mexico way  
Alright  
I'm going way down south  
Way down where I can be free  
There's no one going to find me_

 _There's no hangman going to  
He ain't gonna put a rope around me  
You better believe it right now  
I got to go now_

He last sung the outro.

 _Hey Joe  
You better run on down  
Goodbye, everybody, ow!  
Hey Joe, uh  
Run on down_

The song ended and the audience clapped again.


	14. Eye of the Tiger

"This next song is a popular 80s hit and is the theme song to the film Rocky III," said Dewey. The kids began to play the long intro of "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor as Zack began to play the riff. After the intro, Dewey began to sing the first verse.

 _Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

The girls joined the chorus.

 _It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the channges of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger_

They did an instrumental break and the second verse began.

 _Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive_

The girls sang the chorus with Dewey again, then another instrumental break happened, then the third verse began.

 _Rising up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

The girls sang the chorus one more time, then Dewey sang the outro, singing " _The eye of the tiger_ " four times as the song ended and the audience applauded.


	15. Dial-A-Drum Solo

"Ladies and gentlemen of Miami, you're drum solo satisfaction is very important to School of Rock" announced Tomika. "This drum solo will be very closely monitored for your customer assurance. The estimated time of your customer drum solo satisfaction is currently fifteen to twenty minutes."

"If you'd like to hear this drum solo in Spanish, please press or say two," Tomika announced to the audience. "Two!" shouted the audience. And Freddy played a Spanish drum solo.

"For Mr. Clyde Stubblefield from the James Brown Band, press or say three," Tomika announced. "Three!" shouted the audience. Freddy played a James Brown song drum pattern.

"For Mr. Gene Krupa, press or say four," said Tomika. "Four!" shouted the audience. Freddy did a Gene Krupa style drum pattern.

"For Mr. Mitch Mitchell of UK hitmakers' The Jimi Hendrix Experience, press or say five," said Tomika. "Five!" shouted the audience. Freddy played a Jimi Hendrix song drum pattern.

"For that angry guy from Grand Funk Railroad as seen on VH1's Behind the Music, press or say six," said Tomika. "Six!" shouted the audience. Freddy played the drum pattern intro of Grand Funk Railroad's song "We're an American Band."

"For any song by Stevie Wonder from 1974 till 1985, press or say seven," said Tomika. "Seven!" shouted the audience. Freddy played the drum pattern intro of Stevie Wonder's song "Superstition."

"For Mr. Buddy Rich, press or say eight," said Tomika. "Eight!" shouted the audience. Freddy played a drum pattern in a Buddy Rich style.

"Animal! Animal! Animal!" chanted the audience. "For Animal from The Muppet Show, press or say nine," Tomika said. "Nine!" shouted the audience. Freddy played a drum pattern in the style of Animal.

"For any song by Stevie Wonder from 1984 till now, press or say ten," said Tomika. "Ten!" shouted the audience. Freddy played a drum pattern of a song by Stevie Wonder from 1984 till present.

"To turn this mother out with Mr. Freddy Jones from School of Rock, press or say eleven," said Tomika. "Eleven!" shouted the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tomika announced as Freddy began to play the drums. "Freddy Jones is entirely self medicated. His radical mood swings over the course of the show are completely determined by the audience response he receives during the next portion of the show."

"He's wearing ear plugs," Tomika continued. "He's playing the drums. But he's come all the way from Horace Green to hear each and every one of you scream. Ladies and gentlemen, he needs to hear you scream!" The audience screamed out loud as Freddy continued to play.

"I think there are a couple of things I need to clarify because I don't know if you caught it the first time," Tomika announced to the audience. "He's wearing ear plugs, ladies and gentlemen," she continued. "He can barely hear himself. He's playing the drums. But he's come all the way from Horace Green to hear each and every one of you scream." The audience screamed one more time as Freddy finished drumming.


	16. Ace of Spades

"This next song is by Motörhead," said Dewey. Zack began to play the song "Ace of Spades" by Motörhead and Freddy joined in on the drums as Dewey began to sing the first verse.

 _If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man  
You win some, lose some, it's all the same to me  
The pleasure is to play, makes no difference what you say  
I don't share your greed, the only card I need is_

The girls joined him in the chorus singing, " _The Ace of Spades_ " twice and Dewey started the second verse.

 _Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil  
Going with the flow, it's all a game to me  
Seven or Eleven, snake eyes watching you  
Double up or quit, double stake or split_

The girls joined him in the chorus again until it was time for the bridge.

 _You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools  
But that's the way I like it baby, I don't wanna live forever  
And don't forget the joker!_

Zack started a guitar solo for a few seconds and Dewey started the third verse

 _Pushing me the ante, I know you got to see me  
Read 'em and weep, the dead man's hand again  
I see it in your eyes, take one look and die  
The only thing you see, you know it's gonna be_

The girls joined the chorus one more time and the song ended and the audience clapped as always.


	17. The Boys Are Back in Town

"The boys are back in town, people" said Dewey. Zack began to play the song "The Boys Are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy and Dewey started the first verse.

 _Guess who just got back today?  
Them wild-eyed boys that'd been away  
Haven't changed, had much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy  
They were askin' if you were around  
How you was, where you could be found  
Told them you were livin' downtown  
Drivin' all the old men crazy_

In the chorus the girls started to sing. " _The boys are back in town_ " Dewey sang. " _The boys are back in town_ " repeated the girls.

 _I said the boys are back in town (The boys are back in town)  
The boys are back in town  
(the boys are back in town)  
The boys are back in town  
(the boys are back in town)_

The second verse just started a few seconds later.

 _You know that chick that used to dance a lot  
Every night, she'd be on the floor, shakin' what she's got  
Man, when I tell ya she was cool, she was red hot  
I mean she was streamin'  
And that time over at Johnny's place  
Well, this chick got up and she  
Slapped Johnny's face  
Man, we just fell about the place  
If that chick don't wanna know, forget her_

The girls joined in for the chorus again and Zack began the solo and Dewey started the third verse.

 _Spread the word around guess who's back in town  
You spread the word around  
Friday night they'll be dressed to kill  
Down at Dino's bar and grill  
The drink will flow, and blood will spill  
And if the boys wanna fight you  
Better let 'em  
That jukebox in the corner  
Blasting out my favorite song  
The nights are gettin' warmer  
It won't be long  
Won't be long 'til summer comes  
Now that the boys are here again_

The girls joined in the chorus and Dewey sang " _Spread the word around_ " and they continued the chorus and Dewey finished the song.

 _They're hangin' down at Dino's  
The boys are back in town again!_

The song finished and the audience clapped again.


	18. You Really Got Me

"This next song was used in the second Alvin and the Chipmunks movie," said Dewey. Zack began to play the riff of "You Really Got Me" by the Kinks four times and Dewey started the first verse.

 _Girl, you really got me goin'  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

The girls sang with Dewey at the hook of the song, singing " _You Really Got Me_ " three times. Dewey started the second verse.

 _See, don't ever set me free  
I always want to be by your side  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now  
Oh, yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

Dewey and the girls sang the hook again and Dewey said "Oh, no!" and Zack started a guitar solo. After the solo, the third verse started.

 _See, don't ever set me free  
I always want to be by your side  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

Dewey and the girls sang the hook one last time and finished the song right as the audience clapped.


	19. Revolution

"Here's a great song by the Beatles," said Dewey. Zack began to start "Revolution" by the Beatles and Dewey started the first verse.

 _You say you want a revolution  
Well you know  
We all want to change the world  
You tell me that it's evolution  
Well you know  
We all want to change the world  
But when you talk about destruction  
Don't you know you can count me out_

The girls joined for the chorus.

 _Don't you know it's gonna be alright  
Alright, alright_

Dewey began the second verse.

 _You say you got a real solution  
Well you know  
We'd all love to see the plan  
You ask me for a contribution  
Well you know  
We're doing what we can  
But if you want money for people with minds that hate  
All I can tell you is brother you have to wait_

The girls joined the chorus again and Zack did a solo until the third verse began.

 _You say you'll change the constitution  
Well you know  
We all want to change your head  
You tell me it's the institution  
Well you know  
You better free your mind instead  
But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao  
You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow_

The girls joined for the chorus one more time and even for the outro.

 _Alright, alright  
Alright, alright  
Alright, alright  
Alright, alright_

The song ended and the audience clapped.


	20. Walk This Way

"Here's a great song by Aerosmith," said Dewey. Freddy began to drum "Walk this Way" by Aerosmith and Zack joined in and Dewey started the first verse.

 _Backstroking lover  
Always hiding 'neath the covers  
'Till I talked to my daddy, he say  
He said, "You ain't seen nothing  
'Til you're down on a muffin  
Then you're sure to be a-changing your ways."  
I met a cheerleader  
Was a real young bleeder  
All the times I could reminisce  
Cause the best things of loving  
With her sister and her cousin  
Only started with a little kiss  
Like this_

The girls joined for the pre-chorus and chorus.

 _See-saw swinging with the boys in the school  
With your feet flying up in the air  
Singing hey diddle-diddle  
With your kitty in the middle  
Of the swing like I didn't care  
So I took a big chance  
At the high school dance  
With a missy who was ready to play  
Wan'st me she was fooling  
Cause she knew what she was doing  
And I knew love was here to stay  
When she told me to_

 _"Walk this way, talk this way"  
"Walk this way, talk this way"  
"Walk this way, talk this way"  
"Walk this way, talk this way"  
Ah, just give me a kiss  
Like this_

Dewey started the second verse.

 _School girl sweetie  
With the classy kinda sassy  
Little skirt's climbing way up her knee  
There was three young ladies  
In the school gym locker  
When I noticed they was looking at me  
I was a high school loser  
Never made it with a lady  
Till the boys told me something I missed  
Then my next door neighbor  
With a daughter had a favor  
So I gave her just a little kiss  
Like this_

The girls joined the pre-chorus and chorus again one more time and the song ended. The audience clapped.


	21. You Give Love a Bad Name

"Here's a great song by Bon Jovi," said Dewey. " _Shot through the heart and you're to blame_ " sang the girls. " _Darling, you give love a bad name_ " sang Dewey. The kids started the instruments playing "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. Dewey began the first verse.

 _An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free  
Whoa! You're a loaded gun  
Yeah, whoa, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me, the damage is done_

The girls joined the chorus.

 _Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
Yeah, you give love a bad name_

Dewey began the second verse.

 _Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye  
Whoa! You're a loaded gun  
Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me, the damage is done_

The girls joined the chorus again until Zack started the guitar solo, then the chorus was sung once more time and ended with " _You give love, you give love a bad name_ " three times. The audience clapped


	22. Finale: Old Time Rock 'n' Roll

"Ladies and gentlemen" said Dewey, "please welcome up to the stage to help us sing this very last song written by him and who introduced us, Bob Seger!" Bob Seger walked up onto the stage and joined for his song "Old Time Rock and Roll". Lawrence started playing the keyboard and Bob started the first verse.

 _Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

He had Dewey have his turn to sing the second verse.

 _Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

All the kids joined the chorus.

 _Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes my soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll_

Bob took his turn for the third verse.

 _Won't go to hear 'em play a tango  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There's only one sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock 'n' roll_

Dewey sang the fourth verse.

 _Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

Bob, Dewey, and the kids sang the chorus four times and last sung " _Still like that old time rock 'n' roll!_ " The song ended and the audience clapped one last time. "Goodbye, everyone. Have fun!" The band took their bows and all scattered off stage. "Hope you enjoyed the show," said Bob.


End file.
